Steroids having one or more additional rings fused in the 16,17-positions are known in the art of antiinflammatory steroids. Exemplary disclosures of such steroids are U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,581 which discloses 16,17-cyclic acetals and ketals of certain pregnenes; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,720 and 3,994,935 which disclose steroidal[16.alpha.,17-b]-naphthalenes, the steroids being of the pregnene series; U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,584 which discloses steroidal[16.alpha.,17-d]-cyclohexenes, the steroids being of the pregnene series; U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,997 which discloses steroidal bicyclic dioxanes, the dioxane ring being fused in the 16,17-position and the steroids being of the pregnene series; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,772 and 3,971,773 which disclose steroidal[16.alpha.,17-b][1,4]dioxanes and steroidal[16.alpha.,17-b]-[1,4]dioxins, the steroids being of the pregnene series; U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,417 which discloses 1'H-androsta[16,17]cyclopentene-3-ones; U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,757 which discloses steroidal[16.alpha.,17-c][2H]pyrroles, the steroids being of the pregnene series; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,774 which discloses steroidal[16.alpha.,17-d]isoxazolidines, the steroids being of the pregnene series.